They Found Each Other
by NicW1053
Summary: A series of Clintasha poems. Some AU and some not. This is my first fic, please review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She was abused at home,

Bullied at school,

She was called useless everyday,

Nobody helped,

They all turned away.

As he saw her,

And looked into her eyes,

He saw the pain and hurt,

She suffered everyday,

She was giving up,

And it was easy to tell,

That's when he decided,

To try and help.

He gave her a place to stay,

And food to eat,

He gave her a chance,

To correct her mistakes.

She learned to love herself,

And she continued to fight,

Her losing battle turned the other way.

She got stronger each day,

And she could see,

The pain in the boy's eyes,

She thought "Wow, he's just like me".

Weeks turned to months,

And months turned to years,

They spend every second together,

Wiping each others tears.

Friendship turned to something stronger,

They both didn't understand,

Until that fateful day,

He asked for her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I am sorry for any grammar errors I might have, it's not my strong suit. I hope you like my poem and reviews are welcome. Criticism is also welcome.**

She was lost,

And so was he,

All they wanted was a family,

Someone to wipe away tears,

And someone to help,

But that day never came,

Until they met.

They couldn't see the other's beauty,

But as time passed,

They found it,

And they realized they were each other's missing piece,

But fear of rejection kept them apart,

They were two broken people,

Winning each others hearts.

As more time passed,

Trust was built,

And they decided they fit,

They made their own family,

The one they searched for.

They had finally gotten,

Someone to wipe away tears,

And to help,

They had fixed each other,

And learned to love,

They were two broken pieces,

That fit.


	3. Chapter 3

We were two different people,

From two different places,

Trying to find our way,

We just got off a path,

That left scars and bruises,

Nobody else could see,

We were fighting a war,

We couldn't hope to win,

Until I met you.

You gave me the strength I needed,

The hope I longed for,

And the love I wanted,

And I tried to do the same,

Of what you did to me,

You accepted it,

Even though it was something you didn't understand.

But here we are,

At a fork in the road,

Deciding which road to take,

And I choose the road,

Involving you.


	4. Chapter 4

She was lost and alone,

Bullied everyday,

Carrying scars and bruises,

Nobody else could see,

She was living on the streets,

Because she was abandoned at home,

She was having trouble holding on,

She didn't know where to go.

He was stuck up and rude,

He bullied her everyday,

He lived a good life,

In a mansion far away,

He knew his place,

And where he stood,

Looking down at her,

Because he didn't realize,

How much she was worth.

But one day he saw her,

Limping down the road,

She had gotten it from the night before,

The beating she had had,

That he had helped,

And he saw the pain she wouldn't show,

So he tried to help.

At the sight of him,

She huddled in fear,

But she didn't understand,

When he helped her to her feet,

And they walked down the street,

He gave her a place to stay,

For the night.

As she lay in bed,

Finally nice and clean,

She wondered what she did,

To deserve a place to stay,

She thought she was unwanted,

Unloved and useless too,

Yet he allowed her,

A peaceful night's sleep.

As the days went on,

He started to see,

Who she really was,

Beauty he couldn't see at first,

But know he did,

He began to fall in love with her,

And she fell in love with him,

They were destined to be together,

And she could finally see it,

When he eventually,

Gave her a ring.


	5. Chapter 5

He was content,

Or so he thought,

Until he met her,

And changed his life,

Because she was perfect,

And he was not,

He had to be perfect,

To be in her life.

He was amazing,

At least to her,

But why would he ever want to be with her,

He had everything,

So did she,

She had everything,

Except for him.

They fell for each other,

Fast and hard,

They started talking,

But it became more.

They never went past being friends,

In fear of rejection,

But one day he took a leap,

And it happened to be fate,

That he asked her out,

Now they had a date.

Years flew by,

They stayed together,

Never leaving each others side,

And he decided to make her his wife.

He bought a ring,

And waited till the perfect time,

Eventually it came,

When they were walking on the beach,

The sun was setting,

He pulled out a ring,

And asked her the question,

She said yes,

And they were married in a couple weeks.

She loved him and wanted kids,

He did too,

So they had a couple kids,

Putting joy in their life,

But their kids grew up,

And had lives of their own.

Now they sit in rocking chairs,

Old and still together,

They think about the past,

And how they came together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I thank you for your reviews on my story! I know I don't often write an authors note and I will change that. I hope you like this chapter because this is not a AU. If you have any ideas for a poem feel free to review. Remember to favorite and follow! **

Her past never bothered him

Because it wasn't her now,

The mistakes she made in the past

Are all ready done,

The damage she caused

Is already fixed,

And the sad memories

Have already been created.

Though he can't fix the past

He knows he can fix the present

And also help the future

So he made a different choice

And graded her on what could happen

Instead of what already has.

He looks back at the moment

He saved her life

Based on a guess

He had hoped was right.

Now he realizes he was right

As he sees his beautiful bride

Walking down the aisle.


End file.
